


Entre Sueños

by Riruyu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riruyu/pseuds/Riruyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regalo en Agradecimiento por el hermoso fic "Entre Sueños" a la linda Intimisky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre Sueños

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Intimisky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intimisky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Entre sueños](https://archiveofourown.org/works/273656) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 




End file.
